The Joker Smiles
by Keirae Huruma
Summary: He cages us like dogs to teach us our place, then comes back to retrieve us like the puppies we are. the drooling dogs who would die for his affection, his touch, a kiss. Throw me a bone and I will bow at your wonderful feet. Your wonderful smile is magic


_Disclaimer: don't own except for the new girl character... also, Bear with me, I'm generally new to the comic scene._

_My Inspiration for this story was a dream I had with myself as the new girl character, but the girl in this story isn't me. It's simply a character I'm building on. _

_Review if you like, I just wanted to post this as a little gem of mine to see if people actually enjoy it or to even see if it's generally accurate (like i said i'm pretty new to the comic scene but Harley and Joker make me happy)_

* * *

_I know why you're here_

_No woman, even slightly off her rocker, can resist that smile._

* * *

"We were sane once." She says to me. We're not allowed social time usually, but in this case the prison is trying to get everything in order after the incident earlier in the week, security isn't always present, or competent… or alive. Higher security cells, you know the ones for the villains who's powers or abilities mean a damn thing, are first priority. People like me and the woman in the neighboring cell are not.

Said cell is home to a talkative little woman who seems to hold a grudge against the very man who landed me in this godforsaken place.

Give aid to a madman and it's a one way ticket straight to Arkham…

I sigh and try to tune her out. She's blathered on about her life before him each time we weren't being watched, which hasn't been too much between sleeping and eating, but she's moved to the "we's" which will soon lead to the "me's" which will inevitably lead to the "you's" and I don't want to focus on myself right now.

"I was sane, and damn good at it." She sighs and I hear a small thump that could have either been her foot to the floor or her head to the wall. "But you know as well as me that being around him, It makes you mad. Mad for him, Mad at the world, Mad at everyone who might say 'oh he doesn't love you' 'he's just using you Harley' 'don't listen to that creep' 'oh my god what are you doing' 'please don't kill me, I take it back'" she laughs and I get chills, though I'm not sure if they're the good kind, or the bad kind which is chilling in and of itself.

"I'm not Insane." I say to her, rubbing the chills on my arm away. "And I didn't know him long enough to be… Mad for him." I scoff and shake my head. What does she know? Her laugh doubles and I'm taken by surprise. My eyebrows furrow and I wish I could see the look on her face. I don't know if she's mocking me or genuinely humored.

"Honey, please, don't start lying to yourself now."

"I'm not." I raise my voice at her.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really." I shout. Theres a silence between the both of us.

"You know, I've never been to great at judging character but I'd say you were a good kid. What even landed you here?" I stiffen up. I'm silent. "What? You forget or something?"

"My parents…"

"He take em?"

"No."

"Kill them?"

"No. They were here."

"Criminals?"

"no…"

"How the hell were they here?"

"They weren't…" a pause.

"Wait a second, I'm confused. Were they here or weren't they?"

"I don't know… I was just a distraction. He was supposed to get them out."

"Only cells that were opened were high security sweetheart. Unless your parents were Bane or Ivy I'm gonna say they didn't get out. Or they weren't here." She sighs again "Sorry to say but it sounds like he used you, however the hell he managed to do that I mean. Paranoia, manipulation, he's a master of trickery." I look to the ground and feel sick again, sicker than I did when I got tossed in this place. "It sounds like he was just looking for chaos again. It's his first and only love, Lovers don't exist to that man. Yet we always go back."

"Don't say we as if you assume I'll go running back to him after this." She laughs again, and I grow angrier. Now I'm SURE she's mocking me.

"Listen doll, you'll go back. You'll always go back, It's just the general order of things. People need to breath to continue living, fish swim or they get eaten, The Joker has a hold that no woman can escape. I've said it before, No woman even slightly off her rocker can resist his smile… That beautiful grin."

"I won't." I state in a tone of finality. She scoffs and I hear her scuffle around a bit.

"You will." She says in a sing song kind of tone. I tense up, getting really annoyed now. "He cages us like dogs to teach us our place, then comes back to retrieve us like the puppies we are… the drooling dogs who would die for his affection, his touch, a kiss, anything. Throw me a bone and I will bow at your wonderful feet… To see your face would be magic…"

And suddenly, an explosion.

"You'll find out soon enough…"

And the sound of his laugh.

"You're his now."

My eyes widen and I run to the side of my cage just as quickly as I hear Harley run to hers.

I see security run by me and another explosion sounds. Bodies fly backwards but it's not really clear if they're just knocked out or actually dead. His laugh, his banter, is only coupled by a few other voices that I recognize only from fights recorded and posted online or shown on the news, but even then I couldn't be sure who's really out there.

There's a loud buzz on our row over the loud blare of the alarm and my door flies back in front of me.

And there he is, dropping down in front of the cells, looking first to her, then to me.

"Ladies, you didn't think I'd actually leave you did you?" he asks in a smart-alecky tone. He puts out his hand to me just as he puts his other hand out to Harley. We both step out and this is the first instance I have ever seen Harley Quinn without her makeup and she's beautiful… More than me unfortunately.

She slaps his hand away angrily.

"You always say that, and yet you always leave me here! What have I ever done to deserve you leavin' me behind in any instance, Huh?" She pouts a bit behind her anger and I see him grab her cheeks just slightly, moving his face close to hers comically. She closes her eyes and doesn't stop pouting.

"Oh, don't be such a sour puss. Get over it, It's in the past now, see?" He lights a small bomb and tosses it into her cell. She doesn't turn back to look at it but it explodes (I could swear there was confetti somewhere in that explosion) and he lifts his hands high "Good as gone." She crosses her arms and turns her nose upward and He turns his attention to me. "You believe me don't you, I was coming back, it just needed to… settle a bit. I had no choice." I look up at him and, somehow, find sincerity in his words, behind that grin that really is as wonderful as Harley says. I nod at him.

There are a couple more explosions and I can hear more voices over the sirens blaring through the place. He looks upward and then back to the woman next to me.

"Now Harley you can be difficult and stay where I won't come back to you, or you can come like a good little girl, your choi-" she's already hooked his arm and cuddled real close to him. Jealousy rises in my chest and I yearn for his affection, so I hook the other. He seems pleased once I join, or so I tell myself.

"Well then Ladies, Shall we?"

* * *

_And so the Cycle continues_


End file.
